


长兄为妻第五章

by MuZiQi



Category: Z - Fandom, 长兄为妻第五章
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuZiQi/pseuds/MuZiQi
Summary: 根据芥末绿的《东岑西舅》改编。伪骨科，带大名。本章有强制play雷者慎入
Relationships: 吴磊✖️罗云熙
Kudos: 6





	长兄为妻第五章

**Author's Note:**

> 根据芥末绿的《东岑西舅》改编。  
>  伪骨科，带大名。  
> 本章有强制play雷者慎入

自周洁出现后，吴磊心中的危机感便愈发强烈，有好几次他都差点忍不住想跟罗云熙坦白，但他知道他不能，他要像融化冰山一样，慢慢的自外向内去改变罗云熙对自己的情感，而不是蛮横的将冰山砸开，把自己浓烈的爱意摆在罗云熙的眼前。

于是他与罗云熙相处的每一分每一秒都成了煎熬成了试探，他在试探罗云熙的底线，因为一旦找到了禁区也就离成功不远了。

他先从亲密接触开始，一步步的试探着罗云熙能接受的亲密程度，但显然因着两人兄弟的关系，即使吴磊整个人都贴在了罗云熙的身上，罗云熙也不会察觉到什么异样，更不会对吴磊有任何反感。

真是好极了。

吴磊借着这层关系明里暗里偷吃了好几回罗云熙的豆腐，但是他仍是没有止步于此，每晚借着问题的机会，疯狂的试探着罗云熙的底线。

“哥？你在吗？”吴磊抱着课本走进罗云熙房中。

罗云熙的声音从浴室传来，“磊磊我在洗澡，你等我一下。”

“好。”

吴磊坐在书桌上烦躁的翻着课本，却是一个字也看不进去，耳边传来无比清晰的水流声，他似乎看到那些温热的水撒在罗云熙的身上，顺着脖颈一路向下，经过宽阔的平原也穿过茂密的草地，最终汇入汪洋大海。

喉结不自然的上下滑动，热，好热，那是熊熊的欲火在灼烧着他，快要将他吞噬殆尽。

吴磊喘着粗气，鬼迷心窍的朝着浴室走去。

声音越来越清晰，吴磊甚至能听见罗云熙的呼吸声，欲望之手打开了浴室的门。

门里的罗云熙惊吓的回头看着吴磊，随后慌乱的背过身，遮住一身春光。

“磊磊，你干什么？我还没洗完。”

“哥…”吴磊的嗓子已经沙哑的不像话，“我……”  
该怎么说，说自己对哥哥产生了非分之想，还是说自己不是故意要打开浴室的门？

思虑间一股恐惧忽然涌上心头，吴磊站在原地突然哭了起来，“哥，对不起，我不是故意的，我控制不住。”

听见吴磊哭，罗云熙也是一脸懵比，不知道这到底是怎么一个情况，想要安慰吴磊，但自己浑身赤裸又着实羞耻，无奈罗云熙只得对着墙安慰起吴磊来。

“磊磊你是不是考试考砸了，没关系的一次发挥不好还有下次呢。”

吴磊胡乱的抹了一把眼泪，看着自己天真的哥哥的背影，再一次不受控制的朝罗云熙走去，自身后抱住了他。

罗云熙吓的浑身一抖，身体也变的无比僵硬，“磊磊，你在做什么我……”

吴磊将罗云熙的身体掰过来，吻了上去，与其说是吻不如说是啃，因为吴磊丝毫不讲究方式，只是胡乱的在罗云熙的嘴里搅动着。

愣了几秒钟后，罗云熙开始推拒着吴磊。

吴磊放开罗云熙，再次失控的哭了起来，“哥哥，对不起，我不是故意的我真的控制不住了，我爱你，我想要你。”

“磊磊，你在说什么？”

吴磊的话过于惊人，罗云熙根本无法想象刚刚那些露骨直白的话是从自己的弟弟口中说出的，他更无法想象那些话是说给自己的。

吴磊却像下定决心一般，咬着牙将罗云熙横抱着就带到了卧室，视线陡然翻转吓的罗云熙一愣，本能的便抱住了吴磊的脖子。

吴磊将他放在床上，两手紧紧的钳着罗云熙的双手，再次吻上了罗云熙的双唇。

因着两人的体型差，罗云熙根本无法反抗，只能在嘴边溢出几声分不清是呻吟还是喊叫的呜呜声。

直到将罗云熙吻的眼冒金星吴磊才放开他，分开时两人唇边还挂着一丝暧昧的银线。

罗云熙本能的大口吸着气，吴磊将头埋在罗云熙的颈窝，恳求着他，“哥哥，给我好吗？求你了。”

明明说的是大逆不道的话，语气却是理所当然的真诚。

“磊磊，你…嗯…”不等罗云熙把话说完，吴磊便含住他一侧的耳垂在舌尖玩弄起来，动作到不似刚才的粗暴蛮横，而是格外的温柔，好像一只温顺的小猫在做着讨主人欢心的事情。

罗云熙动弹不得，只得开始言语上教化吴磊，希翼着能唤醒吴磊的一丝丝理智。

“磊磊，你听我说…嗯…你之所往对我有欲望…呃…是因为…啊……”

一句话被罗云熙说的支离破碎，在吴磊手碰到他的身下时罗云熙紧闭住了双唇，防止自己发出异样的声音。

随着吴磊手中的动作罗云熙身体的温度越来越高，下身也发生着惊人的变化，罗云熙慌了，像一条离了水的鱼开始拼命挣扎起来，一只手钻了空子，抽了出来，下一秒便狠狠的落在了吴磊的脸上。

吴磊睁着满是水雾的眼睛看着罗云熙，紧接着豆大的泪珠一颗接着一颗的落在罗云熙的脸上。

“哥，我该怎么办？我真的控制不住了。”  
明明欺负人的是自己，现在反倒贼喊捉贼自己先委屈起来了。

万幸的是罗云熙从始至终都把这个弟弟放在心尖上，看着弟弟被情欲所困，罗云熙也不忍心，涨着通红的脸，从嘴边挤出了一句，哥哥用手帮你好吗？

不待吴磊反驳，罗云熙就已经主动的解开吴磊的腰带，握上了那硬挺的性器上下套弄着。

吴磊舒服的仰着头任由罗云熙摆弄，继而缓缓眯上眼睛享受着身下酥麻的快感，吴磊忽然想起来那个梦，那个香艳的让人喷鼻血的梦，是那样真实而美好。

不够，是的，还是不够，他想要哥哥，想要他的身体，想要他完完全全的属于自己。

这样一想在罗云熙手里的性器便又涨了一圈，感受到吴磊的变化，罗云熙惊吓着停下了手里的动作。  
吴磊睁开眼睛看着罗云熙，与其说看不如说是打量，那是一种狩猎者对于猎物特有的眼神，玩味，和占有。

看着吴磊的眼神罗云熙下意识的在床上慢慢后退，快到床边时，便被吴磊一把捞了回来，压在了身下。

猎物到手了。

吴磊将他抱回来跨坐在自己的怀里，握着纤细的腰肢对准自己的下身一抬一落便贯穿了罗云熙的身体。

“不要…啊……”

撕心裂肺的疼痛从下身传来，疼的罗云熙本就白皙的脸颊又苍白了几分，罗云熙紧咬着嘴唇仍是止不住那汹涌的泪水，完了，一切都完了，从此刻开始他便再也回不到从前了。

他愤恨的咬住吴磊的肩膀，直到溢出鲜血才松口。

“吴磊，我恨你。”

吴磊此刻已经完全被欲望支配，破罐子破摔的继续着身下的动作，反正已经这样了，做都做了，还怎么挽回？

“哥，我会对你负责的。”

吴磊开始在罗云熙体内缓慢挺动，因着罗云熙是第一次也没有扩张，所以行动也非常困难。

罗云熙冷哼一声，“负责？你怎么负责…嗯……我是你哥哥……”

“不是亲的。”

“可是……啊……”

似是不满罗云熙的反抗，吴磊将罗云熙身体翻了过去，自身后再次进入。

罗云熙双唇紧闭，承受着吴磊的侵入，他能清晰的感受到体内那根巨大的异物正在无情的研磨着自己的肠壁，那物过于粗大，撑的自己下身快要撕裂开来，但痛苦之余似乎还有一种别样的快感自身后传来。

那感觉就像一根羽毛在轻轻的骚刮着心脏一般，让人酥痒难耐。

“嗯…嗯…”

唇边溢出些许破碎的呻吟使罗云熙更加羞愧，他为自己感到不耻，和弟弟做着乱伦的事情，竟还能感到快感。

但身后的吴磊似乎 突然开窍一般，寻着记忆开始九浅一深的顶弄着刚才的那处，每次都连根拔出在整根没入，随着进入发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

“哥，我爱你。”

吴磊忘情的跟罗云熙表着白，期待着能够得到和梦中一样的答案。

但怎么可能呢，梦终究是梦，总是要醒的。

罗云熙本想刻薄的再说一句我恨你，话到嘴边终是变成了不许叫我哥。

被吴磊折腾的泄了两次身，吴磊才肯放过罗云熙。罗云熙浑身软绵绵的瘫在床上，生无可恋的闭着眼睛不去看吴磊。

吴磊将他困在自己的怀里，轻声安慰着他。

“云熙，对不起，是我太冲动了，但是我不后悔，我爱你，我想和你在一起，我要和你结婚。”

不知该笑吴磊太天真还是太偏执，泪水悄然的自罗云熙的眼角滑落。

“我要洗澡。”


End file.
